


Fraser's Special Day

by Linda18



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-03-18
Updated: 2000-03-18
Packaged: 2018-11-11 03:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11140224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linda18/pseuds/Linda18
Summary: Ray Kowalski plans a special day for Fraser.





	Fraser's Special Day

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Due South and all of its characters are the property of Alliance Communications

Views good or bad to

Thought it was about time that amidst the murder and mayhem, Fraser should have a special treat!

FRASER'S SPECIAL DAY

by Linda Hughes

Ray Kowalski ambled back to his desk, unwrapping the candy bar he had just bought from the machine. Taking a bite from the bar, he slumped in his chair picking up a file from his untidy desk. He picked the phone up on the third ring. "Squad room. Vecchio," he said. He smiled as he heard the familiar tones of his unofficial partner on the other end. "Sorry Frase. Can't make it. Yeh I know it's my day off, but Welsh has offered me an extra shift tomorrow." He flinched slightly at the disappointed tone on the other end of the line. "I'll pick ya up on Thursday morning. OK. Bye Frase. Have a good day off." Hanging up the phone, a smile spread across his thin features.

**************

It was 7.00 a.m. on Wednesday morning and Constable Benton Fraser was returning from his early morning walk with his wolf, Diefenbacker. It was his day off so he was dressed in jeans, a checked shirt and black leather jacket. He was feeling miserable and homesick; he had called his partner yesterday afternoon and had been disappointed to learn that Ray was working an extra shift and couldn't join him for lunch. He sighed to himself, "Oh well I should be used to it by now. Another birthday spent alone." Dief barked in protest and Fraser smiled thinly patting the wolf's head, "Except for you of course Diefenbacker." Turning the corner, his spirits rose as he saw a familiar black GTO parked outside the consulate. His blonde haired partner was leaning against the vehicle, hands shoved into his jacket pockets. Diefenbacker, seeing his favourite Chicago detective, broke into a run, barking happily in greeting. 

Ray bent down to ruffle Dief's head affectionately. "Hiya Dief buddy. Enjoyed yer walk?" He glanced up as Fraser approached and grinned. "Morning Frase. Happy Birthday."

Fraser's mouth dropped open in surprise. "But...," he stuttered.

"Oh greatness, the Mountie is speechless for once," Ray teased.

Fraser flushed slightly, "How did you know?"

"I'm a detective, first grade. And I can read files as well. I thought it prudent to know the mettle of the man I work with," Ray mimicked the words his partner had spoken to him in the graveyard when he had been determined to confront Marcus Ellery. Fraser continued to gape at his partner.

Ray was enjoying himself. "Well don't just stand there catching flies. Are ya coming?" he said opening the door, flipping the seat forward to allow Dief into the back of the GTO. "Pitter, patter, let's get at 'er," he encouraged.

"But I thought that you had to work today," Fraser continued to look confused.

"Nah. Planned a whole day as a treat for yer birthday. Ya coming or not?" Ray replied putting on his glasses and slipping into the driver's seat. Fraser beamed and slipped into the passenger seat, his homesickness forgotten. Ray gunned the GTO's engine, and they screeched towards the city centre.

Fraser glanced at his partner. "Where are we going Ray?" he asked.

"I'm buying ya breakfast first, then treats," Ray answered mysteriously. Dief woofed excitedly at the mention of breakfast from the back seat.

"It's not your birthday,"Fraser gently scolded the wolf. Ignoring Fraser, the wolf leant his head on Ray's shoulder and started to lick his ear.

"OK. OK. You get breakfast as well. Now quit licking my ear will ya?" Ray said grinning.

***************

After a leisurely breakfast, Ray had driven across the city towards the Chicago Institute of Art. He parked the GTO in the staff parking lot. Moving to get out, he was stopped by a hand on his arm. Fraser looked at him puzzled, "Why are we here Ray? The Institute doesn't usually open until after lunch during the week."

"Thought you would like to see the new Inuit Art Exhibition they have here," Ray glanced sideways at his partner grinning.

"But I read in the newspaper that it doesn't open until Monday," Fraser persisted. "I was going to suggest that we visit next weekend."

"Well I have friends in high places," Ray continued to grin at his partner. "Look I went to school with Mike Chandler. He's one of the Curators here, and I arranged a special viewing for ya." Ray slid out of the driving seat, tucking his glasses into the top of his t-shirt. "Come on slow coach," he said as he started to amble towards the staff entrance. Fraser shook himself out of his trance, instructed Diefenbacker to stay put, and hurried after his partner.

The partners spent the rest of the morning strolling around the exhibit; Fraser explained the history and mystique behind the artefacts and displays, and Ray found himself listening intently to his partner's explanations. Ray left Fraser studying a dog sleigh from the early twenties, and wandered towards the paintings displayed. He liked to paint, and he found the subject matter of snow and ice a powerful one. He would never admit it to his partner, but he had enjoyed his morning. He sat cradling a cup of coffee admiring a painting of a dog sleigh; he thought the lead dog looked a bit like Diefenbacker smiling at the thought. He sipped at his coffee patiently waiting for his partner, who had been grinning the whole time they had been in the Institute. He knew that Fraser probably hadn't had many treats in his life, and was glad that he had been able to organise the preview. 

Fraser ambled over to his partner. "Are ya ready to go?" Ray asked. 

"Qujannamiik," Fraser answered beaming.

Ray frowned at his partner. "Q-what-a-mik," Ray stuttered.

Fraser laughed. "It's Inuit for thank you. Thank you kindly Ray for organising this treat. It made me think of home."

"No problem. Treat aint over yet anyways," Ray replied getting to his feet and leading his partner towards the exit.

**************

Once again, Ray drove across town parking carefully outside the Ice Stadium. Sliding out of his seat, he flipped the seat forwards to let Diefenbacker out.

"Why are we here?" Fraser asked slipping out of his seat.

Ray raised his blue eyes heavenward. "Will ya quit with all the questions today? We are not on duty. And it's ya birthday. So no questions. OK?"

"Sorry," Fraser looked guiltily at his feet. "It's just I'm not used to being the subject of a treat. My father invariably forgot my birthday. And my grandparents usually marked the occasion with a small gift, usually a book to help with my schoolwork."

Ray scowled. "What kinda present is that? Yer meant to have train sets, toy cars with garages and games for yer birthday, not school books."

"My grandparents didn't understand the concept of birthdays, I'm afraid," Fraser admitted sadly.

"Well then. It's a good job yer got me to show ya how a real birthday should be celebrated," Ray put his arm around Fraser's shoulder leading him towards the Ice Stadium entrance. 

"Are we allowed in the stadium?" Fraser asked.

"Yeh. Once the ice hockey season is over, they open the stadium up to the public. Thought you would enjoy skating. Sorta remind ya of home a bit," he explained shyly as he guided Fraser through to the changing rooms.

Fraser smiled happily. "Are you skating too," he asked.

"Huh. Nah I don't think so. I prefer my dancing on solid ground," Ray answered handing Fraser a pair of ice skates.

"Ohh," Fraser sounded disappointed.

Ray caught the tone of his friend's voice. "Hey but maybe as it's a special occasion, I'll give it a go. Ya know me, I'll try anything once," he grinned picking up a pair of skates for himself.

Wednesday afternoon was quiet at the stadium so the partners had the rink almost to themselves. Fraser had helped Ray on with his ice skates, and he was now leading his friend towards the rink. Although having a dancer's balance, Ray was wobbling on the narrow blades of the skates holding onto the seat arm rests as he slowly made his way down to the ice.

Diefenbacker jumped up onto one of the front seats, making himself comfortable to watch his two friends skate. Fraser eagerly stepped onto the ice, gliding across it to the middle of the rink. "Come on Ray," Fraser encouraged as he started a circuit of the rink.

Ray looked towards his partner, and cautiously put a foot onto the ice. He held onto the barrier for support bringing his other foot gingerly onto the ice. He managed to stay upright starting to make his way slowly around the edge, both hands grasping the barrier. "Hey not bad Kowalski," he thought to himself. Taking one hand off the barrier to wave to Fraser, his legs decided to go in opposite directions, and he ended up in an undignified heap on the ice. He tried to haul himself back to his feet, but everytime he was half way up, one leg decided to slide away from him, and he ended up back on the ice.

Fraser, who had been skating around the rink gracefully glided over offering his partner a hand. "What are you doing down there?" he asked trying to suppress a smirk.

Ray glared at his partner, "Oh ya know. Admiring the scenery. Trying to get up."

Fraser grabbed his partner's arm hauling him to his feet supporting him as Ray grabbed for the barrier. "Think I'll stay here and watch," Ray decided glancing down at his now damp jeans.

"Oh no. You have to skate now you're here," Fraser insisted pulling on his arm. "I'll help you."

Ray sighed; he knew the Mountie was not going to give up and it was his birthday. "OK Frase. Lead the way," he said reluctantly.

Fraser beamed, standing in front of him. "Right. Now straighten up. Look ahead and push off with your right foot," he instructed taking hold of Ray's hands.

Ray narrowed his eyes at the Mountie. "If I break something. It will be yer fault," he grumbled trying to straighten up. Fraser pulled at his arms, skating backwards encouraging Ray forwards. Bent slightly at the waist, Ray took small cautious steps, and with Fraser's help he made it to the centre of the rink.

"See it's easy," Fraser said brightly. "You just need to straighten your back a bit."

"Oh yeh. Now what?" Ray asked trying to concentrate on not falling down again.

"I think a circuit of the rink is in order," Fraser announced pulling Ray towards the other side of the arena.

"Ya kidding right?" Ray asked.

"No Ray. Mounties never kid," Fraser answered seriously ignoring the heavy sigh from his partner. Standing to Ray's left, he took his friend's hands in his, crossing them in front of them. "Now push off with your right foot," Fraser encouraged as he started to move forwards slowly.

Ray reluctantly pushed off with his foot, and very slowly got into a rhythm. "Right foot, left foot, right foot, left foot," he chanted to himself as Fraser guided him around the full circuit.

Fraser beamed as they came to a stop. "See I told you it was easy. It's just a matter of balance."

Ray grinned at this partner, happy with his small achievement. "OK Frase. I'm going to chat to Dief for a while. You go on," he said. Stumbling off the ice, he slumped into the seat next to the wolf. Dief dropped his head on the arm rest and Ray unconsciously began to fondle his fluffy ears. He watched as his partner smoothly skated around the ice, turning and spinning. Fraser looked happy and relaxed as he glided over the ice.

After ten minutes, he began to make his way back towards his friends. He slid to a stop in front of Ray and Dief kicking up an ice shower with his blades.

"Are you coming back onto the ice?" Fraser asked hopefully.

"Yer determined that I break something aren't ya?" Ray struggled to his feet and once again tentatively stepped onto the ice. Dief barked encouragement from his seat.

"Stand up straight. Right foot, left foot. Arms slightly away from your sides to aid your balance. And off you go," Fraser advised as he skated backwards. Ray groaned, but straightened up cautiously putting his right foot forwards, then his left foot. Fraser continued to skate backwards encouraging his friend. "Look straight ahead. Not down at your feet. It will help with your balance." 

Ray managed to look straight ahead and still keep the rhythm of his feet going. "Right foot, left foot," he muttered to himself as he made his way slowly around the rink. With each step, he began to get more confident stepping up the speed slightly.

"Hey Frase. Look at me," he shouted as he swayed towards his partner. 

Fraser beamed at him as he passed by, "You're doing fine Ray. Keep going."

As he reached the other side of the rink Ray shouted, "Frase. How do I stop?"

"Oh dear," Fraser thought to himself as his partner skated clumsily towards him. "You use your body as a fulcrum, turn your feet slightly and come to halt," Fraser yelled helpfully.

"Fraserrr," Ray cried as he hurtled towards the Mountie. Ray's legs started to wobble uncontrollably, and he flailed his arms wildly in the air. "Fraserrr," he cried again as he made a grab for his partner, managing to pull them both down onto the ice in a tangled mass of arms and legs. They lay on the ice for a moment each trying to get their breath.

Fraser recovered first. "See I told you stopping wouldn't be a problem," Fraser smirked as he untangled himself from his partner's arms and legs. Getting to his feet, he offered his hand to his partner. "You may to work on your technique though."

Ray shot him a dirty look which quickly turned into a grin of sorts. "I forgot the fulcrum thingy," he struggled to his feet with Fraser's help. "Come on. I'm cooking," Ray stumbled towards the changing rooms.

Fraser followed. "You can cook," he sounded incredulous.

"Yeh. And I'm not bad," Ray said modestly. "I'm doing yer favourite." He struggled to unlace his ice skates sighing as the blood rushed back to his icy toes.

"But my favourite is chicken a la creme with mushrooms," Fraser said stooping to remove his ice skates.

"Yeh so," Ray replied pulling on his brown leather boots.

"Well it's....." Fraser started to say.

"You don't think I can do it, do you?" Ray challenged, his tone slightly hurt.

"Yes. Well no," Fraser admitted staring at his feet avoiding his partner's stare.

Ray sighed, "Look Frase. I may put smarties in my coffee. Eat junk food most of the time..."

"All of the time," Fraser interrupted.

Ray favoured him with a withering look. "So my diet leaves something to be desired some of the time," he acknowledged.

"All of the time," Fraser persisted.

"OK. OK. All of the time," Ray reluctantly conceded.

"Thank you kindly Ray," Fraser smirked.

Ray's blue eyes gleamed with mischief. "At least I don't eat blubber and lichen on my pizza." Fraser was about to protest but Ray silenced him with a wave of his hand. "Look the point is. I can cook. My Mum taught me. And this is your treat. So tonight, we are having proper food." he shyly explained as he ambled towards the exit, Fraser and Dief following behind. "Anyways, I got death by chocolate for dessert with cream," he grinned at his partner's pained expression.

"Oh dear," Fraser exclaimed.

**************Sitting on the couch in Ray's apartment with a cup of bark tea in his hand, Fraser reflected on the day's events. He couldn't remember the last time he had enjoyed a birthday so much, and he had his friend and partner to thank. He looked towards the kitchen; Ray was preparing their supper humming quietly to himself, Dief at his feet hopeful of crumbs falling to the floor. Ray never ceased to amaze him that under the tough exterior and layers of nervous energy, there beat a heart of gold, one that would go to the trouble of organising a special day for his partner. He was startled out of his thoughts by Ray joining him on the couch, placing his cup of coffee on the table.

"Supper's on. Won't be long," he said jumping to his feet and disappearing into the bedroom. He returned with two large wrapped packages. "Happy birthday Frase from Dief and me," he said thrusting the packages at Fraser bashfully. Dief barked and leapt up onto the couch licking Fraser's face. Fraser sat staring at the packages. "Well aren't ya going to open em," Ray asked slumping into an armchair. 

"Yes of course Ray," Fraser stuttered. Laying one of the parcels by his side, he carefully started to unwrap the other package. He neatly folded the paper placing it on the coffee table. He opened the blue tissue paper to reveal a framed portrait of Diefenbacker, delicately painted in oils. Each brush stroke re-created the wolf's soft white fur so well that Fraser thought if he touched the painting, he would be able to feel its softness. The artist had managed to capture the mixture of mischief and stubborness in the wolf's expression. "It's beautiful," Fraser enthused as he peered closely at the painting. "But I don't recognise the style or the artist."

Ray shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "The mutt wouldn't sit still. Had to bribe him with jelly doughnuts," he murmured quietly. Dief barked in agreement.

Fraser stared at his partner. "You painted this," he said not able to conceal the surprise in his voice.

Ray blushed. "So I can cook. And I like to paint. But ya gotta promise ya won't tell anyone," he bit his bottom lip nervously.

"But why? It's beautiful," Fraser said puzzled.

"Frase. Don't want anyone to know I paint. So promise, or I'll have to kick ya in the head," Ray threatened lightly.

Fraser sighed in defeat. "I promise I won't tell anyone," he pledged.

"Mountie's honour," Ray pressed.

Fraser made a small salute. "Mountie's honour."

"Good. That's good. Now open yer other present, and then we can eat," Ray looked relieved that his secret was safe.

Fraser carefully placed the portrait down onto the coffee table, and turned his attention to the other package. Again, he carefully unwrapped the parcel, neatly folding the paper. 

Ray had been watching his partner closely and began to laugh at Fraser's astounded expression. "I guessed ya never had one," he giggled.

"No Ray. As I said to you this afternoon. I only ever received books from my grandparents. I have never received a gift such as this," he beamed at his friend then looked back to the box - his very own train set.

"Glad ya like it," Ray moved towards the kitchen to check the casserole.

"Ray," Fraser called.

"Yep Frase. What is it?" Ray replied as he put the rice onto boil.

"Can we play with my train set after supper?"

THE END 


End file.
